Donkey Kong Country: The Lost Episode
I was at walmart one day and I went to the electronic section to buy a dvd. I came across this one dvd with the words "Donkey Kong Country". It wasn't based off any other episode. It just said "Donkey Kong Country". So, I decided to talk to the clerk if he knew about it, he said "I have no idea how that got there, but you can keep it for free.". I felt so akward that I walked out of walmart and headed home. When I got home I popped the dvd in the movie player and started to watch it. I noticed that there was no previews, no warnings, no menus, no episode select, the episode just started. Then, it shows the title card with an lightning bolt and the title says "Night of the Living RocKrocs". It starts out with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong fishing for fish, it was normal, until DK said "Edge, this episode needs more edge!" Then, the episode got some edge. I realized that there was no edge in an Donkey Kong Country episode. Then, it continued and the kongs met up with Cranky Kong, who was polishing the Crystal Coconut, but an unknown voice said "Edge, come on, more edge! Make it more edge! Hurry!" It got more edge. But it cuts to static. After the static part, DK and Diddy go to K. Rool's hideout saying that the edge thing was everywhere, so they go to the place Junior the Giant Klaptrap was sent there from "To the Moon, Baboon!", then, the kongs saw Junior............................as a skeleton. Diddy said "Well, looks like it's been there for a while." before the unknown voice said "Please, go ahead and give it more edge, will you?" Then, it gets edgier when King K. Rool buries Junior's skeleton to the ground and an lighting bolt comes an Junior comes back, as a RocKroc, an invincible, rock zombie type of an Kremling. Not only Junior himself, but there were a lot of RocKroc that came back from the dead. They walk to DK, Diddy, and K. Rool. RocKroc Junior gets back his teeth and said "As you'll know, we RocKrocs want to eat your brain to be more RocKrocs or RocKongs if it's an kong." DK said RocKroc Junior to zip that and throws a barrel at him. After RocKroc Junior ate an barrel DK threw, he spat it out and said that all RocKrocs will attack. Now, more edge happen. I was like I can't look! Scenes appear when all the RocKrocs and RocKongs ate pretty much everyone on Kongo Bongo's brains, even Polly Roger and Eddie. RocKroc Junior looks at the camera and says "What are you looking at?" and all of the RocKrocs and RocKongs all walk away, then RocKroc Junior wrote edge with his RocKroc fingertips that was oozing blood. After 15 seconds, the sound effect of an woman screaming is heard and the word edge is burned down to the projection screen. After the episode, I was like "Wow! What an zombie apocalypse." So, I took the dvd out of the movie player, putted it back in its case, and went back to walmart to the electronics section. Then, I looked at the clerk, all piled up with many "Donkey Kong Country" dvds with the word edge on every copy. I have no idea what happen, then I putted it on the dvd pile and got my money back. As you'll know, if you look at this dvd, don't buy it. Also, it was very rare, you know. As for an reason, the lost episode will remain such a mystery. Category:Donkey Kong Category:Creepypasta